


A Heated Discussion

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Why wouldn’t you tell me where you were, Y/N?” Spencer asked angrily as you walked back into the apartment. “I was worried about you and you were gone for hours. You didn’t answer my phone, what was I supposed to do. I thought you were dead on the side of the road somewhere.”

After weeks of searching, you had found an amazing antique wall clock in an antique store a state away. It was a four hour drive and you didn’t want him to know because it was for his birthday. So what did he do? He asked Penelope to track your phone because he was ‘worried,’ which meant that he knew exactly where you were and had been spoiled about his birthday present. You were pissed. It had taken you forever to find something and he was so hard to surprise, so now you were going to have to find something else to surprise him. “Spence, it took me forever to find you a gift and you ruined it!”

“You wouldn’t answer my call! What was I supposed to do?” he exclaimed. 

As you walked into the kitchen for a drink, you started yelling, this time into the refrigerator. “Did we not discuss what either of us would do if we were in trouble? Did we not talk about a code word that we would either text or say in the event of an emergency?” You spun around with a bottle of water in hand and nearly spilled half of it on yourself in anger.

“Orange,” he replied meekly. “The word is orange.”

“Exactly!” Normally, you didn’t get so worked up, but you were pissed about his birthday. “So you should’ve trusted me,” you said, crossing your arms in front of your chest and tapping your foot on the tiled floor of the kitchen. 

His timid look disappeared as he started to get heated again. “It’s not about me trusting you! It’s about me not trusting anyone else!” He crossed the space between you and grabbed your arms. “Something could’ve been wrong.” He only did it because he cared about you and he thought something was wrong.

Just before you jumped into his arms, his heated look softened. “I’m sorry I ruined your surprise,” he muttered against your lips as he carried you toward the bedroom. As you crashed into the wall, you whimpered, feeling his arousal graze across your center.

“I’m sorry I got so pissed,” you replied, peeling your sweaty shirt up over your head. After throwing it across the room, you moved your attention to his belt buckle, ripping it off and throwing it near your shirt. “I just have no idea what to get you for your birthday now.” 

“All I need is you,” he mumbled, unhooking your bra and allowing you to fall backward onto the bed. Splayed before him, your breasts moving back and forth with the force of the fall, you reached down peel your jeans off, but he did it for you. 

With one finger, you slid up you slit, collecting the evidence of your arousal and pushing it into his mouth. A groan escaped him as he lifted you from your position and flipped you over. Now facing the wall, all you could hear was the rubbing of fabric as Spencer pushed his pants to the floor and stepped out of them. You needed to be taken. With a moan, you moved your ass upwards, which forced your head into the mattress. “Fuck me,” you mumbled, the cushion of the mattress absorbing your plea. 

Spencer leaned down and kissed the small of your back before pulling your ass up just slightly with his hands on either side of your hips. Immediately, he sheathed himself inside you with a groan, slapping against your legs over and over again. At first, your legs were practically tied together, but as he thrusted into you, you found yourself opening for him, your legs sliding further and further apart. “Oh, god, fuck me,” you screamed into the mattress, biting down on the sheet and clutching it with your hands outstretched for something to hold on to.

Before you knew it, Spencer had thrusted into you to the hilt and leaned forward to grab your arms, pulling you back toward him. It was a good thing you had strong legs, because he had lifted your top half off the bed. There was something oddly comforting about having his hands firmly grasped around you. It didn’t hurt at all, but you could tell his grip was strong enough to leave bruises, which you’d blush at in the morning. 

With you now suspended in midair, he slowed down, jutting his movements upward so he was hitting a new angle. As you focused in on his movements, you could feel your slickness dripping down your leg. “Ah fuck!” you cried as he pulled out completely and thrusted all the way back in. “Do that again, please.” Again, he pulled out all the way and then pounded back into you. Despite his grip on you, your body fell forward, which caused him to reel you back flush against him. 

“Mine,” he grunted against your neck as he fucked you. “All mine.” With one arm keeping your hands behind your back, he reached the other around to encompass your breasts. You started to moan again, but before you could take any control of the situation, he turned you around, his cock still pounding into you as he bent you over the dresser. Each thrust sent another item flying off the top.

When you looked up, you realized that you were in front of a mirror. Anyone who said that orgasm faces were sexy was full of it, both yours’ and Spencer’s faces were flushed with heat, and contorted into near screams. The sexy thing about it was knowing that your heated core was the reason his face looked the way it did. You tightened around him as he thrusted into you one last time, emptying himself inside you.

Once again, he turned you around and let go of his grip on your arms. “Oh fuck,” you breathed, turning over and pulling Spencer down on top of you. “Where did that come from?” He normally wasn’t that rough with you - it was actually kind of hot. 

“A little pent up anger that you would think I didn’t trust you,” he said, kissing the side of your neck as he pulled you up toward the pillow. “But for some reason, I’m over it.”

“I think that reason might be a warm pussy,” you laughed, biting down on his earlobe. “Speaking of, maybe for your birthday, I can get a really special piece of lingerie that you can rip off. Or, maybe you can think of something that you’ve always wanted to do in the bedroom and I’ll try it. Sound good?”

Groaning, he buried his head in your neck and kissed along your jawline. “That sounds amazing. What on earth could we do in here that we haven’t already done?” he laughed.


End file.
